The Wedding They Never Had
by longlivehp11
Summary: I felt that Hodgins and Angela deserved to have a real wedding with everything a wedding should be. Not in a jail cell with a judge marrying them. This is what I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Angela were sitting on their bed, just enjoying each other's company for once, without the interruption of their screaming infant. Michael is a little over a year old now and his teeth are starting to come in, so screaming and crying are a regular sound in the Hodgins/Montenegro home. A show Jack was watching earlier got him thinking. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hey, Ange, do you ever want a real wedding? Like with a dress, cake, guests, the works?"

"Well, of course, honey. That's every little girls dream. What brought this up?" Angela asked.

"I was watching_ How I Met Your Mother_ the other day and the episode was Lily and Marshall's wedding day and I saw how freaked out yet excited they both were, especially Lily. And I thought about how you deserved that. Maybe not the pregnant harp player, the high school boyfriend or me shaving my head, but everything it was meant to be. Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess." Jack ended his monologue with a huge grin on his face. Angela looked like she wanted to cry. "So, what do you say? Do you want a real wedding? Like the first one, but scratch the long lost foreign husband?" Angela nodded and hugged Jack, crying softly into his shirt. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying?" He asked, confused as to why she was crying when they just agreed to have another wedding.

"They're happy tears." She said with a smile. "That speech was beautiful. Also, I've been feeling a little emotional lately. That speech brought on the waterworks." Angela said, her tears starting to slow. "How about we tell everyone tomorrow? I'm too lazy to get up right now. We'll call a meeting in the morning when we get there." Jack nodded.

They both sat there until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I don't own Bones, or How I Met Your Mother, though I wish I did. I think everyone in both fandoms wishes they did. I know I'm not alone out there! **

**I know I should be working on my Victorious meets Harry Potter reading the books story, but I'm in a writer's block. Yes, a year long writer's block. Besides, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So should I continue? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just letting you know, I'm changing canon just a little bit in this story. Instead of Michael's name being "Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins", it is "Michael Zachary Vincent Hodgins". I find it more acceptable. There's also a surprise in this chapter. Enjoy! **

Angela and Jack strolled into the lab the next morning, each going their separate ways to inform their friends of the meeting supposed to take place in an hour. Angela went to tell Brennan, Cam, Wendell, Fisher, Arastoo, Clark and Finn while Jack had Daisy, Caroline, Booth and Sweets. Well, actually they figured once Sweets knew, Daisy would too because they tell each other everything. Jack took Michael with him, wanting to spend some father-son time.

Jack took off towards the J. Edgar Hoover building, while Angela took on the task of finding the squinterns, Brennan and Cam. All of the squinterns were in today, except for Daisy, who, for some unknown reason, decided she wasn't needed at the lab today because all the other squinterns were in today and spent the day with her Lancealot instead.

Angela found the squinterns in limbo, huddled around a skeleton, each taking extensive notes.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily. "In about an hour, there's going to be a meeting on the platform. Don't miss it!" And with that, she walked out, in search of her next victim. The squinterns watched her walk away until she wasn't in viewing sight anymore, looked at each other, shrugged and went back to work, keeping a close eye on the time.

Angela found Cam in her morgue, dissecting what looked to be a person's stomach. She almost spun on her heel and left, then reminded herself what she was here for and faced the coroner with newfound confidence.

"Meeting. One hour on the platform." She said it, and left, not giving Cam a chance to reply. Cam looked after her with her mouth open and the scalpel in her hand held midair in an attempt to ask _why_ there was a meeting on the platform in an hour, then gave up on trying figuring the artist out and went back to deciphering what their latest victim had for dinner the night he died.

Brennan was, of course, on the platform, studying the bones of a badly burned WWII soldier, from the looks of the file next to her. Angela highly doubted Brennan was early for the meeting, unless she has some mind reading power she has yet to tell her best friend about.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela said, hoping to distract her from the bones long enough to get her message out. Brennan looked up and smiled when she saw her best friend. She straightened herself up, took off her goggles and turned to give Angela a hug. Brennan had been very touchy-feely lately.

"Hey Ange. You're early. You don't have to be here for at least another hour and a half." Brennan replied, confused by her friends early appearance.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. Jack and I are holding a meeting here in," Angela looked at her watch, "Well now it's a half hour."

"Ok…but can I ask why?" Brennan didn't like being told to do something without a reason. But Angela shook her head.

"All will be explained at the meeting. See you in 30 minutes!" And with that, Angela headed off to her office.

Meanwhile, with Hodgins…

When Jack reached the J. Edgar Hoover building, he opted for the elevator instead of the stairs because he was carrying Michael. He eagerly pressed the "up" button and waited for it to ding and slide open before getting in. He got off at Booth's floor and made a bee-line straight for his office. Jack knocked on the door, and then walked in when Booth motioned his entry. He held up a finger, signaling to wait a minute because he was on the phone.

"…ok buddy, talk to you later. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone then looked at Hodgins. "What's up? We have a case?" He made a move to get up, but Hodgins stopped him.

"No, no. Just came to tell you that there's a meeting on the platform in an hour. We have a special announcement to tell everyone. Be there or be square." He added with a corny smile after Booth nodded, kind of like a silent RSVP. Then Jack left, in search of the resident psychologist and his incredibly annoying girlfriend.

Walking up to Sweets' door, he knocked and prayed to God he wasn't interrupting anything. He really didn't need to see _that._ The door opened, revealing Sweets, completely dressed and not disheveled at all. He sighed in relief. To his surprise, Daisy was on his couch, reading a book. Hodgins almost dropped dead of a heart attack. Daisy wasn't talking or clinging to her boyfriend? Did he somehow travel to an alternate universe? Sweets obviously saw his look of confusion and answered his unasked, but blatantly obvious question.

"It's a book Dr. Brennan recommended she read. She hasn't moved from that spot in 30 minutes." Hodgins' look of bewilderment changed to understanding. Daisy would do anything for her idol, Dr. Brennan. If that meant sitting still and reading, then she would do it, just to gain favor with her.

"Ah. Ok. Well I won't interrupt her. I just came by to let you and Daisy know that there's a meeting on the platform in 1 hour. Don't be late, or face the wrath of Angela." Sweets swallowed hard, and nodded his acceptance.

With that, Jack headed off to his last stop, Caroline's office. When he arrived, he knocked hesitantly. To be honest, she scared the shit out of him. A muffled 'come in' was heard from inside and Hodgins opened the door to find Caroline at her computer.

"What is it? And speak fast." Caroline interjected; typing on her computer, before Hodgins even had a chance to speak.

"There's a meeting in one hour on the platform. Angela and I have a huge announcement to make." Jack said all in one breath, afraid of what Caroline would do to him if he didn't obey her orders.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, sugar pie? See you in an hour." Her whole tone of voice had changed when she heard Angela's name. For some reason, Caroline liked his wife, and he thanked the heavens for it. Jack walked out of her office and started heading back towards the lab. They still had 30 minutes to kill before the announcement.

Excitement began pooling in his stomach at the thought of telling everybody. He felt giddy at the thought of having the wedding he always dreamed of. Usually, everyone assumes girls are the ones who dream of the perfect wedding when they're younger. But Jack, having the crappy childhood he did, dreamt of loving someone enough to want to get married to them, thus starting his side career as a hopeless romantic. So when he thought of getting married to Angela this time, he was so excited, practically bouncing off the walls, though he hadn't had caffeine at all that day.

An hour passed, and Angela and Jack looked out of Angela's office to find that everyone was already gathered on the platform. They took direction surprisingly well. Even Daisy was still, standing next to Sweets. They took pity on their friends and decided to end the torture of waiting. Jack and Angela walked hand in hand toward the platform and stood in front of their friends. No. Scratch that. Family. They were all one large, highly dysfunctional family. And they wouldn't trade them for anything.

"We have an announcement to make." Jack started. They all looked at the couple in anticipation. Even Brennan, who knew it was irrational to be so excited about something she knew nothing about.

"You all know the story of how we were married in the jail cell, right?" They all nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Well, we're going to have a real wedding! A dress, cake, the whole nine yards!"

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to! The next chapter will be up soon. I'll start on it tonight, possibly have it up tomorrow. Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed! **

**See the first chapter for the disclaimer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan was the first to come out of shock, and being Angela's best friend and quite irrational right now, squealed and ran to hug her. Everyone else followed in suit, congratulating the couple and taking turns hugging.

In the midst of the congratulating, Jack took Sweets aside.

"I have a really important question to ask you-" Jack was cut off, quite rudely by Sweets, who was still running on adrenaline from the excitement.

"You want me to be your best man?! Of course! I'm honored you'd ask that." And with that, Sweets pulled Jack into a (very manly, of course) hug. Jack was very surprised that he thought they were close enough. Of course, he'd be in the wedding party, but he had a very different question to ask him.

"No!" The hurt look on Sweets' face made him feel guilty about saying it like that. "No. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to ask you if you could try to get Zack out of the loony bin for just a day. I need him to be my best man. And he needs to meet his namesake." Jack added as an afterthought.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do. I'll head over there right now. Should I…" Sweets gestured to the rest of the group, silently asking if he should tell everyone where he was going, more importantly what he was going to do. Jack shook his head.

"No. Don't mention anything about Zack whatsoever. I want it to be a surprise. The only one who knows is Angela. I already cleared it with her and she thinks it's a great idea. Also, we don't know when it's going to be yet. Just tell them in about a year." As if on cue, Angela looked at the two and nodded. That was all the confirmation Sweets needed, and took off toward whatever loony bin was currently housing the man who had been void from their lives for over 4 years.

Jack wandered his way back to the group, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. They both smiled at everyone, currently basking in the attention.

"We are so excited for you guys! Have you decided when it's going to be?" Cam asked. It was a very important question. They all needed to know what day to take off and when everything had to be ready by.

"No, just that it's going to be sometime next year. Hey, Brennan and Booth. We have a question for you. We were wondering if Christine could be our flower girl. She'll be walking by then, right? She'll be about two-" Angela was cut off by a very irrational Brennan. Seriously. What is going on with her today?

"Of course! Christine would love to be your flower girl!" Booth nodded in agreement. They both looked very happy that Angela and Hodgins had found a place for their daughter in their wedding.

"Michael will be the ring bearer, of course." They nodded. That's the obvious choice. "Oh, and since we're getting all of this out of the way, Brennan, would you be my maid of honor?" Brennan just nodded and hugged Angela, the emotions being too much for her to take. "Cam, Daisy, of course you'll be bridesmaids." They both squealed, Daisy more than Cam, and hugged Angela, too.

"What about the best man?" Booth asked, looking hopeful.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's being taken care of right now." Hodgins said in a very mysterious tone. They all looked sort of concerned but that soon turned back into excitement.

"Hey, why don't you guys go home and start planning your wedding? We don't have a case at the moment, and I'll call you if we get one." Cam suggested with a smile. Jack and Angela turned to look at each other, then at everyone else.

"Ok! See you guys later!" Jack and Angela took off towards their car, and everyone else went about their business, whatever that was.

A couple days later at the Hodgins/Montenegro Residence

After putting Michael in his crib, Angela met Jack in the kitchen, which had become where they went to when the wanted to talk about something, or where everyone congregated when at parties. Angela sat down next to her husband.

"So. We should probably get started." Jack nodded. "Why don't we start with the date? How about the…11th of May? It's a Saturday." Angela proposed, checking the calendar in her phone. She had everything in there.

"That sounds good. Hey, why don't you go grab Brennan, Cam and Daisy and go dress shopping? We could get that out of the way, too. I'll stay here with Michael." Jack suggested, thinking they could get another huge part checked off.

"That's a good idea. I'll go call them. Actually, I'll just call Brennan and she can tell Daisy and Cam." Angela dialed Brennan's number, explained the plan, listened for a minute, then hung up. "They'll pick me up in 20. Oh my God I have to go shower and find a nice outfit and…" Angela rambled on as she ran up the stairs. Jack smiled fondly and followed his wife up the stairs to check on their son and maybe play a few games with him.

By the time Brennan, Daisy and Cam were outside, Angela was showered, dressed and ready to go. Her husband was rich, so money wasn't an issue. He even told her she could buy the most expensive dress they had and it wouldn't be a problem. The perks of being married to the only heir of a very rich family.

"Hey, there's a David's Bridal a couple miles from here. We could start there." Angela suggested. She directed Brennan to the store and led them in.

"Oh, hello, Angela. It's good to see you again." A woman, presumably the store owner, greeted. The 3 women looked at Angela strangely, prompting her to explain.

"I may have stopped in here a couple times…" Angela answered, shyly. She turned back to the woman. "Hello again, Louise. I'm actually looking for a dress this time. My husband and I decided to have a real wedding now that we have settled down." She explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet! I love stories like that! Well, you can just look around, let me know if you find anything you want to try on." Angela headed off towards a rack filled with dresses and started analyzing them. Brennan, Cam and Daisy did the same on different racks. After 20 minutes, they had several dresses in Angela's size. She told Louise, who unlocked a dressing room for her and gave the rest some champagne, leaving a glass for Angela for when she was done.

The first one Angela tried on was Vera Wang. It had pink flowers around the waist, a scooped neckline and a ball gown tulle skirt. It was gorgeous, but agreed to be too poofy. After that, Louise came in every now and then, handing them a new dress.

She tried on almost every dress in the store, getting comments like "God, no", "That one should never leave this store", and simply, "It's horrendous".

"Just go try it on. I've been saving it for someone special." Angela looked at her friends, shrugged and took the dress to the dressing room where they all eagerly waited outside.

When she came out, everyone's jaws dropped. The dress had sheer straps, an asymmetrically draped tulle skirt with a removable jeweled satin sash. It made her look like a princess.

"This is the one." Angela said simply, doing a little spin so the skirt twirled around her. They all nodded frantically, still taking in the sight.

The doorbell rang, startling Jack, who was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the 5th time. Fred's death still made him tear up a bit. He opened the door, and there was Sweets, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sweets, what's with the creepy ass smile?" Jack asked, slightly creeped out at his facial expression.

"It's not creepy…is it?" Sweets' looked a little disappointed when Jack nodded his head. "Anyway, I have amazing news! The warden over at the loony bin has allowed Zack to come to the wedding!"

**Ok, ok. I know that's probably not how it works, but I don't know anything about that. I'm only 17. So can we please just pretend that's how it goes? Thanks. Also, it might feel a bit rushed, but I was really excited about writing the whole wedding dress shopping thing. It meant looking through hundreds of pretty dresses online and I was just really excited, ok? **

**Also, I only got one review on the second chapter, 4 in total. I'm actually really disappointed. Can we at least try to make it to 10? Please? I'm counting on you to give some quality feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Harry Potter, which was briefly mentioned at the end. They'd make great Christmas gifts, though! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets arranged for Angela, Jack and Michael to meet with Zach. He had no idea what was going on, just that he was being visited by some friends and that he would be let out for a day in a few months. He was in for a huge surprise.

The small family walked into Zach's room, ready to give him the shock of his life. Jack knocked, wanting to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. Slowly, the doorknob turned, only adding to their anticipation.

Behind the door was Zach, looking no older than he did all those years ago. I guess that's the beauty of having a baby face. A look of shock spread across his face. He hadn't expected to see his friends ever again. He thought they abandoned him once they found out what he had done. So it was quite expected that once Zach saw his old friends, he practically threw himself at them, almost crying from happiness.

"I-I thou-ght you guys f-forgot ab-out me." Cried Zach, sobbing into their shirts. Angela stroked his hair in a motherly way.

"Oh no, sweetie. We could never forget about you. We love you too much." Zach looked up at her voice, awed by her words. They actually cared about him. 3 years in a mental facility could make you a bit insecure. That's when he noticed Michael.

"Angela, why are you holding a baby?" Zach asked. When he left, Angela was surely not pregnant, and even if she was, this baby does not look to be 3 years old.

"He's ours. We're married." She motioned between her and Jack. That surprised him. He knew they liked each other. He had been at their failed first wedding. But when that had gone to pieces after they found her hidden husband, he thought that was it. But now they show up at his door, married with a son. That's a lot to process in five minutes. "Do you want to know his name?" Jack asked, speaking for the first time. Zach nodded, not able to speak. "Michael Zachary Vincent Hodgins." He said quietly.

Michael looked up at his name, and reached for his father. "Dada Dada!" Jack took him in his arms. Zach was astounded. They named their son after him. He looked up at the couple, conveying his gratitude through eye contact. Jack understood what happened, and relayed it to Angela.

"Oh sweetie, you're welcome. You've made such an impact in our lives that it was the obvious choice." Angela comforted.

"Can I hold him?" Zach asked hesitantly. You see, there was something only his family and Jack knew about him. He was amazing with children. He was a natural with them, and they loved him. So when Angela looked at him, questioning the request, he gave her a reassuring smile, and handed Michael over to him.

"Hey, buddy." Since Michael was barely capable of saying anything besides 'Dada' and 'Mama', all he did was stick his two fingers in his mouth, seemingly analyzing the new man. "My name is Zach. Can you say 'Zach'?" Michael concentrated really hard, focusing on the sounds the man had made.

"Ack?" At this response, Zach's smile widened, grinning from ear to ear. "That's right! Good job!" He praised. They interacted for a bit, with Jack and Angela watching on lovingly. They interrupted them about five minutes later, finally getting to the real reason they were there.

"Zach, I hate to interrupt, but Michael's not the reason we're here." He looked up questioningly at them. If they weren't here about their son, what were they here about? And so Jack launched into the whole story, explaining their impromptu wedding in a small town jail, their 7 month long honeymoon in Paris, everything having to do with Michael, and finally arriving at the conversation they had just a month ago. "And so at our third, and final wedding, we would love it if you would be my best man." When he went to interrupt, Jack continued, not leaving any room for interruptions. "I already talked with Sweets, who talked with your warden. He is willing to let you out for the day because of your impeccable behavior the past 3 years." It finally sank in. Bouncing Michael on his knee, a large smile spread across his face. This was the first time he had truly been happy in 3 years.

"You want me, the apprentice to a cannibalistic sicko, to be the best man at your wedding?" Zach asked in surprise.

"We know that you didn't WANT to be that sicko's apprentice. He just presented you logic that was seemingly flawless. Once Dr. B refuted it for you, you realized your mistakes and took full responsibility. We respect that, and that's what kept us believing in you all these years. And that's why we named Michael after you. Not so that he will become an apprentice to a cannibalistic weirdo, but so that he will own up to his mistakes and take responsibility for them. And because you're my best friend." Jack added with a shrug.

"Really?" Zach asked, awed by the speech.

"Always."

With that, they moved onto the wedding plans. Angela got his measurements for the tux, and told him everything they had decided on so far. Too soon, it was time to leave. Actually, the warden was kicking them out. Visiting hours were over. They promised him that they'd come and visit him multiple times throughout the wedding planning process to keep him updated and keep him company. They said their goodbyes, and left.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just started my senior year, and I have 2 AP classes, Play Rehearsal, and college applications, so I have been very busy. Virtual cookie to anyone who can spot the Harry Potter reference. I'll update asap. Love you all! **

**Taylor**


End file.
